Austria
Austria is one of the main members of the Coalition as it debuts in Europe 1806. It always sides in the Coalition. Its a 4 star nation in 1806, 5 stars in both Europe 1809 and 1815. Roles: Europe 1806: Austria allies itself with the coaliton with its allies being: United Kingdom, Prussia, Russia, Saxony, Two Sicilies, Tunisia, Morocco, Portugal and Sweden. Its generals are Radetzky and Bubna. Strategy: Europe 1809: Austria allies itself with the coaliton with its allies being: United Kingdom, Prussia, Russia, Portugal, Spain, Morocco, Sardinia, Two Sicilies, Serbia, and Moldavia. It has signifigicantly more generals with them being: Merveldt, Vecsey, Archduke C, Rosenberg, Archduke J., Radetzky, and Johann the 1st. Strategy: Nearby is Belgrade so I'd advise you to take it when its weakened by the Ottomans (Since the Ottomans kill Serbia in all of my games) since Belgrade contains a tavern with a randomized 2 generals so you can bump up your huge 7 generals to 9 by round 37. Your main enemies are Rhine, Wallachia and the Ottoman Empire. Italy shouldn't pose a huge threat since they usually help the Ottomans kill Serbia. Maybe you can kill Marmont as he's not that good in Infantry with a 1 star. Your allies Russia and Moldavia should lock the Ottoman Empire and Wallachia into a stalemate, so the first step in my strat is to take all of Italy's Balkan possesions but leave the main Italian homeland alone for now as your army will fall if you don't. Steal Belgrade from Serbia when they are under siege by the Ottomans, then focus on securing the Balkans under Coaliton control. Then attack Italy with your generals and make sure to wipe out Naples and Italy before Round 55. Then your last focus' are Rhine, France, and Switzerland. Prussia should deal with Rhine as they will also KO Warsaw with the help of Russia. Steal Rome, Genoa, and Ajaccio and then rush on Zurich and Torino. You will then win the game once you slowly kill off France with the help of your many allies on your many fronts. Europe 1815: Austria allies itself with the coaliton with its allies being: United Kingdom, Prussia, Russia, Egypt, Spain, Denmark, Sweden, Bavaria, Sardinia, Serbia, Moldavia and Sweden. Its general count is slightly improved than 1809 with still 2 generals: Archduke J. and Merveldt but Vienna holds a tavern with 4 randomized generals (A high chance that former Austrian generals will appear) Strategy: Wallachia is your first focus as Bucharest, holds a tavern with 4 generals making your general count 10! (If you decide to get the generals back in Vienna) As such, after you wipe out Wallachia, kill the Ottoman Empire (Which is locked to 2 generals without a tavern) and kill Algeria and Tripolitiania and after that, Italy and Naples are free real estate, with that France is the only one left and its easier than 1809 since Prussia has a better AI and the UK can surround France on 2 fronts. 1815 is the best era if you want to win as Austria. Category:Countries